Raknar (NBZP)
The Character Profile Appearance Raknar is seven and a half feet tall and muscular and athletic, not unusual for a Skakdi raider. He wears thick brown armor over black under-armor (see photo). Abilities Because he is a Skakdi, Raknar is much stronger than the average inhabitant of Mata Nui; he often uses his strength to his advantage. His axemanship is nowhere near exemplary, but his axe is big enough, and he strong enough, to tear into the toughest armor. He is also good at hand-to-hand combat. As a Skakdi of Stone, he can control rock in conjunction with another consenting Skakdi's power. Weakness Strength is the advantage Raknar is most accustomed to holding over his foes; thus, he is unversed in formulating battle plans. What plans he does create are generally one-minded. Raknar's fighting technique is somewhat sloppy, consisting merely of punching, kicking, and flailing about with his axe. Biography Pre-Mata Nui Raknar grew up in a region of Zakaz where social caste levels were based on fighting skills: The more fights a Skakdi won, the higher his or her caste would be. As a young Skakdi, Raknar learned this the hard way multiple times, but eventually learned to rely on his fists and strength and thus gained recognition as the best fighter in his village. When fully grown, Raknar fulfilled his ambition to become a raider. He picked out a crew (an action allowed because of his high standing) and set sail as captain aboard the Raknar's Fist. Before long, the Raknar's Fist grew infamous throughout the Matoran Universe for its daring raids and ferocious occupants, and stayed infamous for years. Raknar's future girlfriend, the Water Skakdi Disotel (controlled by Xaeraz), was taken aboard a ship during this time as defense against the Raknar's Fist. Long after first setting sail, Raknar led his crew in their first raid on Metru Nui. The nighttime raid, however, was broken up, and Raknar and his crew were separated while escaping. Raknar became lost and, stumbling onto a dock, took a one-man canoe out into sea. He paddled until he hit land and, too tired to care, wandered inland onto the island Mata Nui. NBZP Adventures Raknar lived on Mata Nui for a while afterwards, crashing various bars and getting drunk more often than not. During one such visit in Po-Koro, he had a beer bottle thrown at him by the paranoid Hyrteb, threw a bottle back, and started a massive fight that included several Toa and a "runt" Skakdi, Taoki (controlled by MicroSnipe). The fight nearly grew out of control before the bar's owner stepped in and stopped it. After the bar owner arrived, Raknar left Po-Koro, planning to sleep in some nearby mountains. Those mountains turned out to be a hiding place for a group of criminals. The Toa Daedra, a Toa team in service to Xa-Koro and thus Makuta, engaged these criminals as Raknar arrived. The Skakdi of Stone did little in the fight, but eventually the group was routed and the Daedra marched away with Toa Dreenan, a Toa of Earth named Nynn, and the Skakdi Disotel, who wanted to make sure the Toa came to no harm. Raknar, feeling this was a good opportunity to join a gang, followed and helped guard Dreenan from capture. Raknar and the Daedra arrived in Ta-Wahi, only to be forced into caves not far outside Ta-Koro during an attack. During the Daedra's time in the caves Raknar comforted and became friendly with the Water Skakdi Disotel. The Daedra disguised themselves in Ta-Koro using Kanohi Mahiki and, after barely avoiding recognition, entered an abandoned building and turned Dreenan over to Joske. Each member of the Daedra -- including Nynn, Disotel, and Raknar -- was paid one hundred widgets. The Daedra spent the night in Ta-Koro. Raknar and Disotel bonded, much to Nynn's annoyance. Soon after, they were discovered by the Toa Arete, a Toa team opposite to the Toa Daedra, and the resulting fight (which grew in size as other warriors rushed to the scene) damaged several buildings before the Arete retreated. During this battle, "Wrath" showed mercy to an opponent and was brutally killed by Lust for going against his represented Sin. When Lust decided to go to Le-Koro in a search for a new Wrath, Raknar and Disotel volunteered to join her. Their search there brought Lust to meet an old friend, who told the trio to go to Po-Wahi to find a new Wrath. This new "Wrath" had been terrorizing small herding camps in Po-Wahi. Upon seeing the new Wrath, Lust invited her to join the Daedra, a proposition which Wrath readily accepted. Led by Lust, Raknar, Disotel, and Wrath killed the entire Matoran camp. The four then returned to Ta-Koro and rounded up the Daedra, introducing them to the new Wrath. Category:Skakdi (NBZP)